


O Helga Natt

by ichliebeskam



Series: Skam One Shots [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichliebeskam/pseuds/ichliebeskam
Summary: This is for Millie, she sent me the prompt!Even gives Isak a guitar lesson but Isak is grumpy because he doesn’t get it. This and a little more





	O Helga Natt

As in sync as Isak and Even are known for being, there are just some things that aren’t meant to be. And that’s not a bad thing, you see?

Even had explained to Isak multiple times that opposites attract. It’s been the same routine, Isak pouts and vents about how sometimes he feels less than Even because Even just has this thing about him. I mean, Isak gets it, but sometimes it’s a bit hard when every time the couple enter a room, all eyes are on Even. Don’t get Isak wrong, he’s proud and all about being with Even, but can you really blame the boy for wanting a little spotlight of his own?

After he finishes venting, sometimes Isak has trouble sleeping, so, to put his heart and his mind at ease, Even strums the guitar and hums for him softly.

And every morning Even wakes up to Isak peppering soft kisses and sucks on the fingers that lulled him to sleep the night before. He makes sure to give extra attention and care towards the ones with calluses on them.

Isak isn’t an idiot, he knows he’s spoilt rotten and pampered by his older hunk of a boyfriend. Even if Isak spat on him, he’d kiss the deep Cupid’s bow with no problems. Because he was drunk in love.

On one particular occasion in which Isak poured his heart out to his boyfriend after a long cold day in which he’d gotten stuck in the snow after class was cancelled. Something had changed in him. His heart emitted warmth. “Was it the heater?” He thought. “Was it Even?” Who’d long left his place in bed and was seated with his headphones on at their study table/dinner table. He could still feel Even pressed up against him with his arm hooked around his waist cosily. Isak always wondered how Even’s arms never ached. Maybe they did, maybe he never said anything about them just like he never complained of the calluses he’d develop after playing long into the night to lul his boyfriend to sleep.

Even who had completely blocked the world out with special noise-cancelling headphones that Isak had gotten for his birthday widened his eyes as they lay on Isak who’d dragged his guitar out from under the bed was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his phone tilted towards him, illuminating his face softly. He frowned as he switched his attention back and forth between the guitar and the phone. He almost looked like he was playing the guitar… Wait.. Isak was playing the guitar!

He watched him silently, a smirk creeping on to his lips. He had to admit, watching Isak work so hard was a huge turn on of his. He leaned back in his chair, letting it hit the wall as he rested his head on his arms folded behind him. It was quite the sight to take in and he was honestly getting a little hard,

“Baby”

Even was in a trance.

“Even!”

“Huh?!” Even brought himself back to reality, almost falling out of his chair. He really needed to stop leaning back in his chair.

“Teach me how to play the guitar? Please? I’ll do anything—“

“Yes, I’ll do it.”

Regardless to the fact that Even would do anything Isak would ask of him, maybe it was the fact that they were locked inside with snow that covered Oslo like a blanket combined with the heat that warmed up their small home but Even felt that warmth too. He slipped off his headphones and crawled onto the bed, looking at Isak with a mischievous smile.

“Even, I’m serious.”

“And so am I!”

He furrowed his brows as he looked at Isak’s hand placement. It was all over the place. Isak met his gaze, it was telling him “I’m really trying, can’t you see how white my knuckles are turning?.”

“Okay, well ugh.. why don’t we start off with the chords? I found that learning which chords are which made it easiest for me to learn.”

Isak beamed. He knew the answer to this.

“Jonas taught me! It’s…” And Isak trailed off, proudly pointing at each chord and naming it. Even couldn’t have been prouder.

“I think you’ll be teaching me at this rate.”

“We could honestly use the extra money” Isak chuckled, clearly proud of himself which Even responded to with a slight press of the shoulder and loud smooch on the cheek.

A few days later after the snow began to clear out and the sun bestowed Oslo with its infrequent presence, Isak asked him again. Okay, it was more than the weather. Isak wanted to be good at something Even was good at, what was the harm in that?

“I wanna play you the way you play the guitar” Isak said as he attempted to seduce his boyfriend who’d just returned from a shift at the cafe down the street.

“Wait, what?! You wanna play me?”

“Like the guitar.. which you’re so good at playing. Also, can you teach me again?”

By the time Even could reply Isak had already taken the guitar out and had begun strumming it. Even couldn’t resist, Isak was just too cute for words. So again, they practised and strummed and Isak wowed Even by remembering all the chords.

“Even, I want to learn how to play O Helga Natt, do you know how to play it?”

“What, you mean that church crap they play at Christmas time?”

Isak’s heart sunk. That church crap played the night he found out his boyfriend was alive. That was the night Isak promised Even he’d never be alone.

“Well, I’m sorry it’s not as pretentious as your films.” He fumed and crossed his arms.

“Hey, I was just kidding, I hear you humming it all the time, let’s give it a go.”

“I’m sorry I’m not as good at you!”

“As good as me? What do you mean? You literally just started to learn.”

Even was moving away from his joke but Isak held on tight. Instead, he decided to go to bed with his back to Even, in the morning though he was wrapped up and panting, gripping his pillow as he came. Even ensured he woke up on a high note so as to make up for last nights dilemma. Isak didn’t notice though that Even had noticeably larger eye bags under his eyes.

“Did you not get any sleep?” Isak panted softly as he lightly grabbed the bottom of Even’s hair and smooched him loudly.

“Not exactly, I had a project.”

“A project, but I thought you were done for the semester.” Even smiled, kissing the top of Isak’s head as he ran his fingers through his golden locks. Even opened his laptop and revealed to Isak a video. It was Even learning to play O Helga Natt.

“But I thought you didn’t like it..” Isak said softly.

“I know how important it is to you. I also know how much you’d like to learn and that I’m busy at the cafe. So I made you a video tutorial.” Even waited and watched his response.

“I know how much it means to you, your mum told me it was one of the only songs you loved singing in church choir.” Isak cringed imagining himself singing at the top of his lungs ten years ago. He also remembered how joyful he felt during that moment.

And so, he learnt and practised every day and soon it was Even kissing his calluses.. until Christmas arrived. Unfortunately, Even was called in last minute and he really couldn’t say no as he’d be getting double the pay on his favourite holiday. They’d planned to have a Christmas party at Even’s place where Isak was supposed to give him his gift but the sudden change kind of threw him off. Isak was smart though, let me remind you. And Even’s creativity had rubbed up on him. Isak had promised to meet Even at his parents' house, but the genius obviously had other plans.

Even who sulked quietly, struggling to smile to other lonely customers at the cafe, was just about done. He wanted to be at home with Isak and his parents. It was going to be their second Christmas together and Isak’s parents were supposed to be there too. What were his parents going to think? That he prioritises work over Isak? Not at all! In fact, Isak had encouraged him to go!

That’s when he heard it though, he hadn’t in a long time. He’d caught Isak singing in the shower a couple of times but not like this, accompanied with the delicate strum of the guitar, the melodic sound grew louder and louder. Even moved from the kitchen to the dining area where he saw… The man of his dreams, lovingly singing to him the song that had brought them back together.

O helga Natt.

And oh, what a memorable and Merry Christmas that was to be. It would be a story Even would tell their kids every Christmas without fail.


End file.
